


Granger

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid Granger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Granger

  
  
(so fucking wet already, just from _looking_ at her)

Stupid Granger, stupid obnoxious arrogant pain-in-the-neck, walking around like she owns the place just because she's a Gryffindor and she's friends with the almighty Potter and she got a string of Os in her OWLs.

(flicks her tongue out to moisten her lips, and you're caught by the eroticism of that simple gesture, the quick movement of her perfect red tongue caressing those lips of hers; you want that tongue on your lips, your skin, everywhere)

Granger, sitting in class chewing the end of her quill thoughtfully, probably thinking about SPEW or something equally stupid; who gives a fuck anyway?

(or maybe she's thinking about what it would be like if you kissed her, what it would be like if you pushed her up against the cold stone wall and slipped your tongue inside her mouth at the same time you were sliding your hand underneath her robes and between her legs, and that image is enough to make you clench your thighs in an attempt to create some kind of friction)

Granger, laughing and smiling with Potter and Weasley, looking stupidly happy. Fucking idiot. Can't she see that they don't want to be her friend, they want to sleep with her? Both of them? Does she really think they like her for her _personality_, the stupid girl?

(unless she knows and they do, the three of them, and she _likes_ it, and while you're imagining her head bowed in worship between your thighs and her tongue on your clit, she's imagining one of them ramming his cock into her)

Granger, doesn't have a clue about anything, really, and she'd probably have a fit if you suggested going at it with a girl to her. Not like you would, obviously. You have Millicent, who isn't really your type, but she has talented fingers that can get you off in a few short minutes, panting and gasping and thinking about

(what it would be like to even _kiss_ her, just once)

someone else.  



End file.
